


Скучаю по тебе

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дженсена пропадает одежда, и он думает, что у него провалы в памяти, но однажды утром все проясняется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скучаю по тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missing you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224138) by [YohKoBennington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington). 



> **Бета: ~Chertopoloh~**  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Это вымысел. У меня нет намерения причинить вред. Прибыли не извлекаю.

Все началось с шарфа. Дженсен нигде не мог его найти, так что уехал сниматься в новом фильме, где ему предложили роль, без своего любимого шарфа.

Через пару месяцев пропал свитер. Во время перерыва в съемках Дженсен приезжал домой повидать Джареда, так что решил, что просто не взял его с собой и поищет потом, попозже.

Собирая вещи для участия в рекламной кампании фильма и не найдя джинсы с дырками на коленях, Дженсен задумался: а не начались у него провалы в памяти, или это он стал таким рассеянным?

\- Джей, ты мои джинсы не видел?

\- В корзине для стирки искал?

\- Да, там их нет.

Джаред просто пожал плечами и продолжил читать газету.  
\- Может, оставил в какой-нибудь гостинице, - предположил он и отпил кофе. 

\- У меня, наверное, начинается маразм, потому что сначала я потерял шарф, потом свитер, а теперь джинсы… 

Джаред хохотнул.

\- Джей, это не смешно. А если я однажды потеряю ключи или того хуже, забуду, где живу? Как мне тогда к тебе возвращаться?

\- Что ты паникуешь, это просто одежда.

\- Да что бы ни было, если я однажды потеряюсь, виноват будешь ты - что не помог. 

\- Да понял я, понял, - Джаред притянул Дженсена поближе. - Во сколько у тебя вылет?

\- Примерно через три часа, так что уже надо идти.

\- Я буду по тебе скучать. 

\- Я тоже. Еще пара недель, и сможем поехать куда-нибудь вместе. Обещаю.

\- Было бы хорошо.

Дженсен мягко поцеловал Джареда.  
\- Мне пора.

Тот кивнул:  
\- Хорошо долететь.

Рекламная кампания закончилась раньше, чем ожидалось, так что Дженсен вернулся домой, к Джареду, первым же рейсом. Он так соскучился по своему парню, хотелось к нему прямо сейчас. До дома Дженсен добрался ранним утром и, не желая будить Джареда, тихо вошел. Оставил чемоданы в гостиной и пошел в спальню. 

Войдя, он не сразу понял, что видит. Секунду он не мог поверить собственным глазам, но да, вот они: его потерянный шарф, свитер и джинсы - всё на кровати. Джаред устроился на боку, наполовину накрыв собой одежду, обнимая вещи, словно они были надеты на Дженсена.

У Дженсена было мелькнула мысль убить Джареда во сне. Он-то ведь действительно думал, что стареет, что приблизился к моменту, когда не сможет быть актером. Ладно, ладно, он склонен драматизировать. Но Джаред, наглый ублюдок, все это время знал, что происходит! Но потом… Дженсен посмотрел на расслабленное лицо Джареда, как тот во сне уткнулся носом в его вещи - и сердце его растаяло, он уже не помнил, почему вообще сердился. Медленно сняв обувь и куртку, он прошел к своему краю кровати, лег на одежду, уложил на себя вялые конечности Джареда и сам его тоже обнял. 

Джаред автоматически сжал его в объятии, прижался крепче теплым телом, зашевелился и открыл глаза, уставишись на Дженсена. 

\- С добрым утром, воришка, - улыбнулся Дженсен. 

\- А? - непонимающе посмотрел в ответ Джаред, и тут до него дошло: Дженсен вернулся и теперь лежит прямо на одежде, которую Джаред украл, чтобы ему не было так одиноко, пока его парень в отъезде.  
\- Э-э… - он покраснел, и Дженсен засмеялся. - Ты не злишься?

\- Да не, я не смог бы злиться, даже если бы ты и утопил в реке мою машину.

\- Правда? - оживился и поднял брови Джаред.

\- Не вздумай, - пригвоздил его взглядом Дженсен. 

На этот раз залился смехом Джаред.  
\- Прости, я правда очень скучал, - он все еще выглядел смущенным. 

\- Я заметил. Джей, да все нормально, - уверил его Дженсен и чмокнул в губы. - Давай еще поспим? Я очень устал. 

\- Да, - Джаред зевнул и уютно прижался к Дженсену, так что теперь они лежали вплотную друг к другу.

Дженсен довольно вздохнул и потерся носом о шею Джареда, наслаждаясь запахом человека, похитившего его сердце.  
\- Джей?

\- М-мм?

\- В следующий раз предупреждай.

Джаред издал смешок и поцеловал его в макушку:  
\- Хорошо.


End file.
